


What's your wish?

by Hye_Wolf27



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hye_Wolf27/pseuds/Hye_Wolf27
Summary: Son Hyejoo a human and Kim Jiwoo a nine taled fox met in the middle of the forbidden forest and they build a friendship but Jiwoo didn't know that Hyejoo is suffering." It's nice to meet you Chuu "" Chuu? "" what? It's cute, and besides it suits you "" wanna be friends? ""of course, I'm Son Hyejoo by the way but you can call me Olivia hye "" its nice to meet you Olivia Hyejoo ""it's olivia hye "
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Son Hyejoo, a teenager that prefer being lonely that to have that much friends, she has a friend, her name is Choi Yerim, a ball of sunshine, she was know by fhe whole school, she was admired by everyone. 

Students are wondering, why would a sunshine hang out with the scary looking kid? Well because Yerim likes to hang around Hyejoo, and for Hyejoo, this sunshine is the only person that makes her smile and be positive. 

Yerim need to stay in school because of things in their club so Hyejoo will go home by herself. 

While she's walking with her hands in the pocket of her jacket, there's something caught her attention, she let her curiosity take her there. 

Darkness, all she see darkness, well what would you expect, this girl entered the forbbiden forest. The whole forest are covered with trees so that the light hardly sees in the forest. She walk deeper into the forest until she felt like someone or something is following her, she look at her shoulder and saw a shadow of a wolf behind her, she didn't scream but she started running. She's getting tired of running around she fell down because her heart can't take it anymore and she became weaker and weaker. 

She just lay down and wait for the wolf to devour her, before her eyes shut and tiredness take over her weak body, she saw a shadow that passed her, it look at her eyes and all Hyejoo saw was peach color eyes then she passed out. 

The shadow was looking at her with curiosity, it pick up Hyejoo and growl at the wolf that is chaising the poor girl and it quickly run away from the mysterious shadow. The shadow run towards somewhere with Hyejoo in her arms, when the light hits the shadow it reveals a girl with black hair with a fox ears, botton nose, cute eyes, and a calming features.

She put Hyejoo down under a huge tree, they reached a destination that sun light reached the ground and it illuminates the river, there's a huge tree in the middle, various flowers that are scattered around the ground and healthy grasses like a carpet around the area. 

The mysterious girl sat beside Hyejoo and observe her fetures, she saw that Hyejoo let out a frown, maybe because she's uncomfortable. The mysterious girl close her eyes and nine tales came out from her back, it begun to wrap around Hyejoo and the girl brought the Hyejoo's head in her lap and began to caress her hair and Hyejoo's features became calm. It didn't take long when Hyejoo open her eyes and the first thing she saw is the peach color eyes that she saw before she pass out. 

She immediately sit up and back away from the mysterious girl but it just crawls toward Hyejoo, it's like she's smell something Hyejoo, it sniffs Hyejoo's jacket then look at Hyejoo. The poor girl is flustered how close is their faces, she's frozen and didn't know how to act. 

What do you think Hyejoo will do? 

Or

Is the mysterious girl will harm her? 

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have a little moment

I don't know what to do in this situation, her face is very close to mine to the point i can smell her breathe. 

I move my shaky hands to move her face away from me, what's up with this girl?

Wait... 

She's not an ordinary girl, she have fox ears, peach color eyes, and a cute face. What a combination...

Fox ears?! 

I widen my eyes when i saw nine tails behind her, my heart is beating to fast it's beginning to hurt, i clutched to my chest where my heart is located i was hearing ringing in my ears, I'm getting to much scared of what I'm seeing I don't even know if she's gonna hurt me. 

Suddenly the fox girl touch my chest and it begun to glow, the pain that I'm experiencing is slowly vanishing, but i know it's not healing, it's just taking away the pain. 

The pain vanished and I'm breathing heavily, i look at the girl and composed myself. 

I cleared my throat 

" thank you miss "

The thing that I didn't expect is when she smile at me, it's so bright, it's like she's not even a predator or anything that will harm you, she's like a walking sunshine, and let's add up the fact that she's beautiful and cute in the same time. 

" it's nothing "

Oh my God, her voice, it's really gentle, it has a high pitch but it made her much cuter. 

" I'm sorry for causing you trouble, I bet you're the one who saved me from the wolf "

I said while scratching my nape. 

" oh it's nothing I promise, I'm sorry also about my friend, she's just doing her job patrolling around our area "

She said while smiling, I noticed that her tails are wagging smoothly, like it's following the breeze. 

I look around and I noticed that fhis place is the opposite of what they were telling about the forbidden forest, this looks like a small sanctuary.  
A river that is flowing near at the large tree that we're located it illuminates the light that is hitting the water, healthy grasses that looks like a carpet covering every inch of the land, and wild flowers that are scattered around. It's look like this place came out of the painting, which reminds me a painting that i saw inside of a museum " the beauty inside the darkness " I'll go check it later. I look back to the girl infront of me.

" why were you sniffing me "

I asked, she tilts her head, fuck, she's busting all of my UWUs. 

" oh, i smelled something sweet on your pocket, can you show me what it is? Please? "

She look at me with puppy eyes, her ears are down like a dog being cute to their owner, can she stop being so cute?! She's making my heart beat more faster, i might have an heart attack! 

I remembered my favorite chocolate bar that Yerim gave me as apologizing gift because she can't go home with me. I fished it out of my pocket and show it to her. 

" oh it's just a chocolate bar , my favorite, but we can share "

I said while smiling, she just look at me curiously. I tear the wrapper and cut it in half and offer it to her, she accepts it but she's looking at it weirdly. She look at me again and i gave her a nod. She heasitates to bite it but she she did it eventually. She only ate a bit but i saw how her eyes sparkles, her tails wagging excitedly, she became much more cuter, oh soon enough i'll die because of heart attack. 

" oh my! This is so sweet, i love this! Can i eat this all? " 

She ask me cutely. Of course i nod. 

" yeah it's yours "

I said and ate my other half chocolate to, i enjoy eating this sweet but I'm much enjoying the view of her being excited over a chocolate, what a cutie. 

After few minutes we finished eating our chocolates but i gave mine to her, she's too cute to resist, OMG I'm getting whipped. 

I look at her and giggled how messy eater she is, melted chocolate are all over her lips and some are on her nose. I reach her face to remove the mess and she look at me curiously. I show her the chocolate, suddenly she held my hand and licked it, i became flustered and snatched my hand and wipe it to my jacket. 

The sun is still up and I'm surprised that i don't feel any fear around her, then i remember something. I look at her and she look at me at the same time, what a coincidence. 

" hey, i didn't catch your name "

" catch? "

She asked me and furrowed her eyebrows, oh right, she doesn't have any ideas about how humans talk this days. 

" um, i mean, what's your name? "

" oh, right, I'm Jiwoo. Kim Jiwoo. The last of our kind in this forest "

She said while smiling. She extended her hand towards me to initiate a shake hands. I accepted it. 

" nice to meet you Chuu "

" Chuu? "

what? It's cute, and besides it suits you "

Yeah because you're cute, i said inside of my head and smile at her. 

" wanna be friends? "

I'm surprised that she know about the word frie- wait never mind she mentioned before about the wolf that chased me is her friend, thinking of it, does she have more friends?

" of course, I'm Son Hyejoo by the way but you can call me Olivia hye "

" its nice to meet you Olivia Hyejoo "

" it's Olivia Hye "

She giggled at my protest and smile at me 

" i'll call you, Hye "

" you can call me anything you like "

I smile at her and look at the sky, the sun is setting soon. 

Our moment are interrupted when I heard a roar, it's look like it comes from a big cat. Our head whipped where the roar came from, then i saw a white tiger white ocean eyes, companions by another wolf but it's a golder color that matched with it's eyes, a black jaguar with deep blue eyes and the wolf, it has white fur and eden green eyes. What's up with this wierd color eyes, but my face became pale and I'm sweating rapidly, my heart started to beat rapidly again and I'm beggining to hard to breathe, no this is bad, I'm i going to die? 

Then i heard a growl beside me, i look at Jiwoo and she's becoming furious, i think she's gonna shift also, what did i do to came to this situation? 

Interested? 

Stay tuned for more :>

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update as soon as i can but in the meantime pls enjoy my work. 
> 
> English is not my first language 
> 
> I'm sorry if you're not satisfied, you may take your leave if yoh don't like my work :>


End file.
